Terry Chaney
Terry Chaney (née Mathers) is one of the survivors in Final Destination. She is the girlfriend of Carter Horton and a survivor of Flight 180. Terry was the second survivor of Flight 180 to die. Biography Terry was born in New York. She is very sassy and snobbish as displayed to Billy Hitchcock , but is rather kind and sweet toward her boyfriend Carter Horton. At first, she was reluctant to go to Paris, but in the end joins Carter to secure him from temper issues with Alex Browning. Unlike Ashley Freund the blonde youthful survivour of Death in the third Final Destination instalment she is not portrayed as unintelligent, superficial and completely full of herself. In the few scenes Terry does appear she displays proper grievance over the Flight 180 explosion, she is also kind as showed at the memorial service at Mt. Abraham for Flight 180 in which she pats Alex on the shoulder lightly after he had been yelled at by an angry Carter. Moments before her death her final statements to Carter could conclude she ended her relationship with him as he was unable to move on with his life following the incident and would rather taking out all his anger and frustration on Alex. Terry in her final argument with Carter (which is partially shared with Alex) she displays fierce will and intellect, she displays indepedence in the way of needing to move on with her life despite the Flight 180 disaster which as just occured. ''Final Destination'' Terry escorts Carter outside the plane due to Alex's premonition, and witnesses it explodes. Meanwhile, Terry is continuously ignored by Carter, especially during his conflicts with Alex. Terry attends the memorial with Carter, who begins to threaten Alex, but Terry stops him before it happened. She also gives Alex some sympathy for the way Carter acts toward him. 'Death' While Alex and Clear are having coffee, Carter sees them along with Terry which causes him to indirectly confront them although Terry tried to stop him. He met up with them at the cafe with Terry following along with Billy Hitchcock and Valerie Lewton. While Carter and Alex begin to argue, Terry steps in and trying to break up the fight. She loses her temper over the disaster controlling the survivors' lives and began walking away, reprimanding Carter's frustration on his actions before she unknowingly steps in the path of a speeding bus. Her blood sprays on the remaining survivors, much to their horror. Signs/Clues * Alex sees the reflection of the bus on the outside window of a shop yet when he looks to the street there is thumb|300px|right|Terry's Deathno bus. * Alex asks Clear, "How do we know by sipping this coffee, or crossing the intersection that we haven't set in motion the events that could lead to our deaths." Ironically as soon Terry steps out onto the intersection near the coffee shop abandoning the group she is plowed into by the bus. * The song "Into the Void" is playing on Carter's car radio right before her death. The song contains the lyrics "final destination". * At the beginning of the movie before and after the plane crash, a picture of a bus is behind her. * Just seconds before she dies, she said, "You can just drop fucking dead!" * The colored line scheme on the side of the bus is very similar to the color scheme of Volée Air Flight 180's fuselage. ''Final Destination 2'' Terry is briefly mentioned in ''Final Destination 2'' when Thomas Burke is looking on the internet about the survivors of flight 180. Her body is shown in a picture. It is also mentioned by Kat Jennings, a survivor of the Route 23 disaster, that she was supposed to go to a bed-and-breakfast when suddenly the bus that she was on stopped when it hit Terry. Disgusted, Kat goes home and avoids herself from a gas leak suffocation at the eatery that day. ''Final Destination 5'' Terry is seen briefly in the events of Final Destination 5 before the Flight 180 explosion. Appearances *''Final Destination'' (portrayed by Amanda Detmer) *''Final Destination'' (novel) *''Final Destination 2'' (in a photo) (portrayed by Amanda Detmer) *''Final Destination 2'' (novel) (in a photo) *''The Final Destination'' (reference in opening credits) *''Final Destination 5'' (portrayed by Amanda Detmer) Trivia *The bus that hit Terry was driven by Jack Curtis who became the main character for the novel Death of the Senses. *In ''The Final Destination'', the bus that ran over Terry is seen during the opening credits showing previous deaths. Survivor George Lanter dies the same way she does; however, instead of a bus, he is hit by an ambulance. *In the script of Final Destination, she is described as: hot now, but with no idea what time will do to her in just five years. '' *In a early draft of ''Final Destination 2 script, she is mentioned by Clear as Terry Mathers. *This is the first death in the series where the blood of the victim splatters on the survivors. *Terry's last name is most likely a reference to famous silent horror film actor Lon Chaney. *One of the survivors in Final Destination 2, Kat Jennings, was in the bus that hit Terry. **Because of this incident, Kat was able to avoid her supposed-to-be-death preventing her from suffering suffocation during a gas leak in the lodge. Chaney, Terry Chaney, Terry Chaney, Terry Chaney, Terry Chaney, Terry Chaney, Terry Chaney, Terry Chaney, Terry Chaney, Terry Chaney, Terry Chaney, Terry Chaney, Terry Chaney, Terry Category:Final Destination 5 Category:Final Destination 5 characters